The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a storage unit for a motor vehicle that may be removed and used exclusive of the vehicle.
In motor vehicles, it is desirable to include various areas for the temporary storage of items. Motor vehicle manufacturers offer many different types of devices in which to store items. A first known type of storage device is permanently installed in the vehicle and provides storage for items while the items are in the vehicle. An example of this first type of storage device is a console located between the front seats of a vehicle. A second known type of storage device exists that may be removed from the vehicle and is commonly attached to the exterior of the vehicle on either the roof or to a trailer hitch. One example of the second type of storage device is a roof mounted carrier.
Both of these known styles of storage devices have proven to be satisfactory for their intended purposes of storing goods in the vehicle. However, these devices are not particularly well suited to moving goods away from the vehicle. The first type may not be removed from the vehicle at all and the second is generally large or cumbersome. Thus, goods must generally be individually removed from them in order to remove the goods from the vehicle. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a storage unit in which goods may be stored while in the vehicle and in which the goods may remain when moved from the vehicle. In order to address situations where this is desirable, various designs have been proposed.
For example, U.S. Patent No. 5,636,890 discloses a vehicular storage compartment that mounts in the opening of a vehicle floor. The storage compartment is generally tub-shaped and has a closure panel across the top. When mounted in a recess within a vehicle floor, the closure panel acts as a load floor in concert with the vehicle floor. The tub-shaped compartment is removable and may store items exclusive of a vehicle; however, it""s use is limited to that of conventional storage tubs, which are bulky and awkward to use for portable storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,289 discloses a luggage rack adapted to attach to the inside ceiling of vehicle trunk. The luggage rack retains a storage module also referred to as a piece of luggage. The storage module is generally rectangular and may store items either within the vehicle or exclusive of the vehicle. The storage module""s use, however, is also limited to that of conventional storage tubs, which are awkward to use for portable storage exclusive of the vehicle. Additionally, the storage module is retained in the trunk of a vehicle, which makes items stored therein less accessible to an occupant than items stored in a storage unit within the cab of a vehicle. In order to generally provide easy removal and portable transport of vehicular storage units and items stored therein, and to improve access to items stored within a vehicular storage unit by vehicle occupants, various removable vehicular storage units have been developed.
In order to generally provide easy removal and portable transport of vehicular storage units and items stored therein, and to improve access to items stored within a vehicular storage unit by vehicle occupants, various removable vehicular storage units have been developed.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a storage unit for use in a vehicle that can also be used as a storage unit after being removed from the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removable vehicular storage unit that is accessibly retained within the cab portion of vehicle, which can act as a vehicle load floor when retained within a floor recess of motor vehicle, and which can be removed and used as a portable storage unit exclusive of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a piece of luggage that can also act as a portable vehicular storage unit when integrally stowed within a motor vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wheeled piece of luggage with a retractable handle that can also act as a vehicular storage unit when retained within a recess of a motor vehicle.
In one form, the present invention provides a removable storage unit for a motor vehicle including a first portion and a second portion rotatably coupled together. The first portion defines a first storage area having an open side, and the second portion defines a second storage area also having an open side. Preferably, the first portion and the second portion each include a respective first closure panel and second closure panel, which are adapted to cover the storage area of the respective first and second portion. Each of the closure panels is interconnected to their respective portion for articulation about a respective second and third axis. Preferably, the closure panels are interconnected to the respective portions through a respective second and third hinge along the second or third axis.
The removable storage unit has two modes of operation. In a first mode of operation, wherein the storage unit is removed from the motor vehicle, the open sides of the first and second portions are positioned adjacent one another. The portions are preferably retained in this configuration by at least one latch. The storage unit preferably includes a pair of carrier handles to facilitate carrying of the unit in this mode, and a pair of wheels to facilitate lateral transport in this mode.
In a second mode, the removable storage unit is positioned within the motor vehicle such that the open sides of the first and second portions are oriented substantially coplanar. In this mode, the first and second closure panels are either closed, in which case they provide a load floor within the vehicle, or are opened, in which case they each provide access to articles retained within their respective storage areas.
In another form of the present invention, in the first mode of operation, the storage unit forms a piece of luggage. The piece of luggage further includes a retractable handle preferably attached to the first portion, which is concealed in the first portion while in a recessed mode, and which projects from the body of the piece of luggage while in an extended mode. The wheels of the piece of luggage are preferably smaller than in the first mode in order to allow for optional rolling transport of the piece of luggage.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings.